El reino del Olvido
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: -Alice solo sigue a tu corazón sigue lo que amas y lo que necesitas ademas no estas sola porque yo luchare por ti-Me dijo mientras sostenía mis manos de manera cariñosa. Lo haría? pensaría en mi ahora, a que seguir a mi mente a mi razón o a mi corazón, tenia personas que pelearían por mi pero eso seria lo correcto?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola **Bella-Jaze**_

_lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora esta sufriendo serios daños, en fin sorpresa! jejeje espero que te guste la historia cuando leí tu petición supe que la idea fluiría aunque fue complicado sabes espero espero de todo corazón que la historia de verdad te guste, y como te dije antes mi computadora sufre de serios daños así que publicare la historia tan rápido como pueda aunque la tenga ya lista no se pueden cargar tantos archivos como quisiera en fin, como te dije espero que te guste pero por fa déjame saberlo con un review así sea para decirme que esta mala la historia jejeje y nos vemos mas después. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV NARRADORA <strong>

Ambos sabían que no podrían hacerlo solos pero que hacer seguir a tu corazón o a la razón, pero se amaban y allí estaban en medio de la que podría ser la única esperanza que amos tenían en especial dé ella, pero el que haría?

**POV ALICE **

Caminaba por el jardín que normalmente me ayudaba a pensar y relajarme, pero este día no era algo o que podría hacer con facilidad, hace un par de meses mis padres de acuerdo a lo establecido en nuestro reino y porque no quería librar otra batalla me comprometieron con el príncipe del reino vecino y lo único que sabía de mi futuro esposo era su nombre, cosa insignificante en estos momentos.

¿Cómo mis padres había podido hacer eso? Me sentía vendida, pero si eso le traería paz a mi reino debía cumplir con sus órdenes.

-Disculpe princesa ¿se encuentra usted bien?- escuche que me preguntaban

-Emm si ...si, pero Emment cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me gustan las formalidades, llámame por mi nombre

Emment era el encargado de cuidarme en otras palabras era mi guardián personal pero yo lo consideraba como uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tengo y él era él que más me conocía por ello sólo me llamaba princesa cuando quería molestarme o para hacerme sonreír.

-si disculpe usted prin.. Alice imagino que estas llorando por la noticia que te dieron tus padres

Lleve las manos a mis mejillas y note que estas estaban húmedas. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas que quedaban y con un largo suspiro respondí

-No es necesario que te lo diga si ya sabes mi respuesta, pero pese a todo lo haré- dije con determinación- además puede que sea un príncipe atractivo- dije mientras intentaba animar un poco el ambiente. El de mala manera sonrió pero sus ojos me mostraban que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo había dicho.

-qué esperas que haga Emm no puedo hacer nada más que seguir las ordenes de mis padres porque no quiero que lastimen a mi pueblo

-tu siempre has pensado en tu pueblo y su seguridad y su felicidad pero y que hay de ti? Estas segura de querer casarte con un completo extraño?

Ante aquella acusación sólo mantuve mi cabeza gacha mientras me sentía como una niña regañada, di un gran suspiro mientras me ponía pensar de nuevo en lo inesperado de mi futuro

-Emment me dejas hablar con mi hija en privado por favor-escuche que decía mi madre

-Claro mi reina- y con una reverencia se fue dejándonos a mí y a mi madre en un incómodo silencio tome aire dándome un impulso de valor y me gire para verla

-¿sucede algo madre?- pregunté mientras intentaba no mirarla a los ojos

-escuche tu conversación con Emment y pues hija yo no sé qué decir

-no tienes nada que decir madre estoy bien y pues eso es algo que debo hacer, sé las consecuencias si no me caso con el príncipe no es necesario que me lo repitan quizá solo tenga 18 pero eh madurado lo suficiente y discúlpame pero no quiero ser grosera pero quiero ir a mi habitación con tu permiso-camine tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, pero sin notar que querría salir corriendo

ya en mi alcoba sobre mi cama había una gran caja blanca la cual lógicamente sabía su contenido, tome la caja en mis manos y con todas mis fuerzas la arroje lejos de mi cama, cuando está ya quedo libre me recosté, cerré mis ojos y espere que el sueño me llevará al mundo donde realmente quería estar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo **Bella-Jaze **y de mas lectoras!

Por fin pude subir otro capitulo lamento la tardanza, en fin espero que les guste pero déjenme saber con un review!, espero poder subir el otro capitulo mas rápido, pero pido paciencia jejeje

Naty!

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Otro maldito día más cuidando a la realeza pero este día tenía algo diferente varias amigas de la princesa se habían reunido para celebrar no sé qué, estaba harto de vivir de esta manera como un animal, mentira un animal sería tratado de mejor manera que yo.

-Hale! Mueve tu inútil trasero y ven hacer guardia muévete no tengo tu tiempo- llegó literalmente pateando mi puerta el que llamamos jefe, asentí la cabeza mientras me dirigía al gran portón para recibir a la última invitada, las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso a una gran y elegante carroza en la cual se encontraba la princesa Isabella, otra niña ricachona.

Cuando por fin ya entraron las grandes puertas se cerraron de nuevo, pero antes de que estas lo hicieran me salí de aquel estúpido castillo, necesitaba con urgencia la tranquilidad del bosque

**POV ALICE**

Mi madre intentando "animarme" había preparado una despedida de soltera con todas mis "amigas" lástima que no eran mis amigas, la verdad odiaba a cada una de ellas y su manera plástica de ser, en fin todo por hacer feliz a mis padres.

-Disculpe princesa las invitadas se encuentran aquí- me dijo otro de los sirvientes que había en el castillo

-Claro condúcelas a la sala de té- respondí, aquel sirviente asintió con la cabeza y con un "permiso" se retiró de la alcoba donde estaba, di un gran suspiro mientras me daba valor para encontrarme con mis "amigas", entre a la sala de té

-Hola! Querida ¿cómo estás?- escuche de pronto la voz de una de mis "mejores amigas" Isabella

-Mmm Hola si estoy muy bien y tu- le pregunte mientras casi besaba sus dos mejillas

-Pues perfecto hay suertuda supe que te casas felicidades- me dijo con falso entusiasmo-hay antes que yo-dijo ahora en un susurro y con una notable envida en ella, le fingí que no escuche su ultimo comentario y también le fingí una sonrisa, mientas el resto entraba a la sala me saludaba y felicitaba por mi futura boda.

-Pues bien chicas creo que deberíamos brindar- dijo en voz alta dijo con mucho entusiasmo Jessica de pronto llamó al sirviente y con un grito arrogante le ordenó que nos trajera champán.

Tan rápido como pudo la sirvienta trajo lo ordenado y nos sirvió a todas mientras cada una conversaba de todo un poco.

-Bien! por la futura señora Vulturi Salud!- todas levantaron sus copas mientras pronunciaba un "salud" en coro y bebían la bebida alcohólica, con los nervios a flor de piel camine hasta la salida de la sala y con un "compromiso" me retire tan pronto como pude, de nuevo mis lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, para poder ocultarlas corrí tan rápido como esos malditos tacones me permitieron.

Ya en el patio me quite los zapatos y con la impotencia que sentía los arroje mientras corría y me escabullía de cualquier guardia que me se cruzará por mi camino, llegue a una de las cercas que protegían el castillo, subí a través de ellas y caí torpemente del otro lado, cuando me recupere del dolor continúe con mi huida no sabía a donde me dirigía pero mis pies ya cansados y llenos de cortadas, algunas contenían sangre seca y otras continuaban sangrando no me permitieron seguir avanzando así que caí en el lugar donde me encontraba y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban grite hasta quedarme sin voz e incluso quedar inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado además de que me sentía muy cansada mis pies no sólo dolían sino ardían y mis ojos hinchados picaban con cada pestañeo, pero había algo distinto y era que una chaqueta cobijaba mis brazos y mi pecho me levante de golpe pues alguien más me acompañaba y lógicamente era un hombre gire rápidamente y con mis ojos lo buscaba hasta que lo vi.

Él era alto y con un cuerpo fornido no podía ver su rostro ya que se ocultaba en las sombras, pero solo su mera presencia me brindaba paz y seguridad

-Emm imagino que esto es suyo- le dije mientras estiraba la chaqueta y se la entregaba esperando que al tomarla saliera de su lugar para poderlo apreciar con más claridad, y tal y como lo supuse el salió de su lugar y tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos

-Gracias- le dije a aquel hombre de cabello color de noche y ojos tan verdes que podían controlar a quien tenga frente suyo. Gire sobre mis lastimados pies para regresar a mi hogar, pero antes de avanzar él me sujeto por el brazo y me obligó a girarme de nuevo

-No escuche el nombre de la dama que salvé- dijo con una voz tan fría y cálida a la vez que hizo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo en un instante

-Disculpe pero no acostumbro dar mi nombre a desconocidos- respondí de igual manera

-Bueno supongo que es una lástima creí que haría una excepción por alguien que le ayudo, sin mi estaría con una gripa bastante fea, tirada en el suelo y llena de animales e insectos del bosque.

-Se lo agradezco pero eso no quiere decir que le daré mi nombre aun cuando no conozco el suyo

-Acepto su agradecimiento y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato con usted por haberla ayudado supongo que me debe un favor el cual será cobrado por su nombre ¿qué le parece? ¿Trato?

Di un sonoro suspiro mientras creía que aquel sujeto era un gran estafador

-Alice ahora si me disculpa debo irme a casa, gracias por su ayuda- hice una pequeña reverencia para salir de allí pero de nuevo este sujeto me detuvo

-Muy lindo su nombre Alice, pero antes de que se vaya podría decirme si nos volveremos a ver

-Lo dudo señor "desconocido", casi no salgo de casa

-Pues si no saldría de su casa como es que la llegue a encontrar aquí

-Eso no es su asunto señor, con permiso- dije ya molesta por su actitud arrogante y fuera de lugar

-Disculpe mi intromisión- tan pronto como dijo eso me aleje de nuevo mientras intentaba recordar el camino que había tomado para regresar a casa, a mi patética realidad.

Cuando estaba de nuevo por trepar la cerca escuche un sonido tras de mi me voltee para descubrir un pequeño animal que corría a toda prisa di un sonoro suspiro y trepe la cerca sólo que esta vez caí pero no tan fuerte como la primera vez aunque también fue dolorosa me escabullí de nuevo para fijarme que varios soldados corrían desesperados al igual que varios empleados

-COMO ES POSIBLE LE QUE PIERDAN A LA PRINCESA!-grito uno con fuerza, su voz denotaba lo iracundo que se encontraba

-SON UNOS IMBÉCILES INÚTILES BUENOS PARA NADA TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUÉ EL REY NOS HARÁ SI SE ENTERA? SIGAN BUSCANDO!- di un suspiro y me dispuse a salir de mi escondite pero antes de hacerlo vi que uno de los más jóvenes sirvientes tropezaba muy cerca de mí, me acerqué para ayudarlo cuando de pronto me di cuenta que el hombre que gritaba se acercó con claras intenciones de golpearlo, reaccione tan rápido como pude y me pare delante del joven.

-Se lo recuerdo señor que aquí no por ser de un rango superior tiene el derecho de golpear a otros de un rango más bajo que el suyo y si me vuelvo a enterar o mucho peor ver que levanta la mano a cualquiera será castigado- dije con la voz más potente que me salió

-Le quedó claro-pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos -ESTA CLARO?- esta vez grite no me gustaba hacer aquello pero jamás permitiría violencia en mi reino.

-Si! mi princesa, le juro por mi lealtad que no se repetirá- dijo con la cabeza gacha y casi en un susurro no muy comprensible

-Bien ahora como pueden ver me encuentro en prefecto estado y no necesito que me anden buscando, ahora cada uno vaya hacer sus labores- dije ya cansada de todo

-SI! mi princesa- respondieron en un coro mientras salían hacer sus respectivas actividades , me gire y mire al joven que había caído detrás mío.

-Te encuentras bien- le pregunte con una sonrisa y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el muy sorprendido tomo mi mano y se levantó mientras me sonreía de vuelta

-Si mi princesa gracias por su ayuda con su permiso iré a continuar con mi labor- dijo mientras hacia un referencia y se marchaba

-Espera!- lo detuve- No voy a saber tu nombre-le pregunte con otra sonrisa, vi como un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Disculpe usted mi nombre es Seth Clearwater- me dijo- por ahora con su permiso- me dijo con otra su sonrisa

-un gusto Seth- le dije antes de que se fuera, mientras regresaba al castillo, pero antes de entrar escuche

-Princesa?, imagino que esto es suyo- me dijo Seth mientras en sus manos reposaban los tacones que había tirado horas antes, mire los tacones con desprecio y dije

-¿Seth, tienes hermanas mayores?

-El con una sonrisa respondió

-Sí, una y su nombre es Leah

-Imagino que le deben gustar, llévaselos a ella dile que obviamente son nuevos-le dije mientras me retiraba

-Princesa! No quiero sonar grosero pero a mi hermana no creo que le gusten, no digo que estén feos porque es todo lo contrario son muy bonitos pero bueno ella no se los pondría porque no es muy femenina que digamos- dijo avergonzado mientras estiraba los zapatos de nuevo hacia mí, me gire y con mis manos de nuevo se los entregue

-Dáselos créeme los necesitara- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y me iba.

Fui a la sala de té, pero "mis amigas" ya no se encontraban allí, agradecí mentalmente y con agotamiento fui a darme una ducha esperando no encontrarme con ninguno de mis padres.

Por suerte no los encontré, me metí a la bañera mientras pensaba en aquel joven de ojos verdes ¿Quién eres?.


End file.
